The Changeling & The Geomancer
by Lizzie The Mongoose
Summary: Beast Boy and Terra oneshots/drabbles. Loose storyline leading up to Thinks Keep Changing. Fluff, angst. You know, the usual stuff.
1. The Argument

The Argument

The Titans were at their favorite pizzeria, arguing over what their order should be. These were usually started by Beast Boy's vegan diet. "Why does it matter anyway?" Terra asked, annoyed when he once again insisted on leaving the meat off. The changeling looked at her. "I've _been_ most of those animals!" he said.

Their argument caught the attention of a group of three girls sitting at a nearby table. One girl plucked up her courage and got up, walking over to the superheroes. "Hey, sorry to bother you," she said. The Titans looked up. The girl looked at Beast Boy. "This is gonna sound really weird, but my friends and I are in an argument right now, and you might be able to end it."

"Uh…how?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well…we're sort of arguing about you," she said.

"No, _she's _insisting on something that would never happen," said another one of the girls, standing up.

"It _will_ happen," the first girl said forcefully, turning back to her companion.

"I'm telling you, you're way off!"

"How? I'm stating the facts; you're talking about some sick fantasy that _won't happen_!"

"It'll happen, I swear! You're just too blind to see it!"

"You're going off _hunches_, I'm going off _facts_!"

"Dude!" Beast Boy shouted, breaking up the argument and standing up. "What are you guys even talking about?" The first girl looked back at him. "BBxTerra vs. BBxRae," she said simply. Beast Boy, Terra, and Raven all looked at each other, then back at the girls. "What in the world is that?" Terra asked.

"It's what fans of you guys came up with to call you and Beast Boy or him and Raven," said the third girl nonchalantly. Beast Boy and Terra blushed furiously. Raven rolled her eyes and went back to her book, hiding her own slight blush. Cyborg smirked. "C'mon B," he said. "Tell 'em."

Beast Boy's blush spread from his ears to his neck. Ever since Terra had come back on the team, he'd been battling with whether or not he should tell her how he felt about her. Cyborg hadn't missed a beat.

"Look, grass stain," he told him. "You've been through tougher things than this, so just stop being a wuss and tell her." Beast Boy hunched down, wishing he could dissolve. "Is _that_ enough proof for you?" the BBxTerra girl asked. _Please let it be enough, pleeeaase let it be enough_, Beast Boy thought.

"What is it?" Terra asked, looking at him. Everything else vanished. He wanted to tell her so much, but he just couldn't speak.

Suddenly, there was an explosion nearby and the Titans watched as the Hive-5 scurried out of a bank. "Titans, go!" Robin shouted immediately. Beast Boy leapt up, glad to be off the hook. He could tell her when the time was right.


	2. Puppy Love

_**I was bored, watching "Betrayal," saw the part where Beast Boy licked Terra's face after she got the last slice of pizza, and this fell out of my brain. Enjoy.**_

Puppy Love

"Terraaa?"

"No."

"But please?"

"I told you, I'm not good at video games."

"That's OK, neither is he," Cyborg said, smirking. Beast Boy glared at him, but then looked back at Terra. He quickly turned into a puppy and started furiously licking her face while she tried to pry him off. "Beast Boy, come on," she said, trying to push the green dog away from her. "OK, OK, fine I surrender!"

He turned back to human then, holding her face in his hands and repeatedly kissing her cheek. He suddenly realized what he was doing and leapt back, his face burning. He looked over his shoulder at the sound of suppressed laughter. "Raven!" he shouted. "I told you to stop that! I hate it when you control my powers!"

A pair of violet eyes rose from the pages of the book in her hands. "It's not my fault that you hardly have any control over them," she said smoothly. _If looks could kill_, Beast Boy thought. He looked back at Terra, who was blushing as well. "S-sorry about…that," he muttered, avoiding her gaze.

_**And so ends one of the shortest drabbles in history. *sweeping bow***_


	3. Tragedies & Truths

_**This took three weeks to write? THREE WEEKS? Maybe I do have a procrastination problem…**_

Tragedies & Truths

It was the news that he had always dreaded. The words left him numb. The Doom Patrol…dead? It just wasn't possible. His family. The only family he had left. Dead. Mento, Elasti-Girl, Robot Man, and Negative Man. He'd almost lost them twice now, but this time he just couldn't help. They had found him after he unwillingly got his powers. They had adopted him after his parents died. They had trained him and made him feel like he was useful. And now they were gone.

"Beast Boy, I…I'm so sorry," Robin said, having been the one to show him the message in the first place. The changeling's face crumpled, and he turned his back on the team. He muttered something about wanting be alone and left the room. Terra, knowing him better than that, followed after him.

She found him sitting against the wall just outside the door, his arms wrapped around his legs and his forehead on his knees. She'd never seen anything more helpless. "You don't really wanna be alone, do you?" she asked, kneeling down in front of him. He shook his head and she took his hand, helping him up. The two walked in silence to Terra's room.

Once the door had closed behind them, his arms wrapped around her and pulled her close to him. She blushed slightly, hugging him back. She felt his shoulders shaking as he held her tighter. "Terra," he whispered. "I can't…I can't lose you, not again, please." She smiled into his shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere…_Garfield._" He froze. "Raven might have mentioned something about that being your real name," she said teasingly.

He sighed. "I like it," she murmured. "Hmm. Gar…"

"It sounds better when you say it."

He paused, then pulled away so he could look at her. "Terra?"

"Mm?"

"I…" He sighed again, blushing slightly. "I love you."

She stared up at him, eyes wide. "…Gar…"

She wasn't able to say anything else then, because he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers.

And finally, _finally_, everything was perfect in their lives.

_**I apologize for this chapter if you like the Doom Patrol. I personally think Mento is a jerk-face. *chases him with a baseball bat* HE SAVED YOUR LIFE AND YOU YELLED AT HIM FOR THAT? NOBODY YELLS AT MY BEAST BOY!**_

_**Anyway, FINALLLYYY! IT'S DONE! I got the "I love you's" and the kiss in! That kiss should've happened in "Betrayal." *chases Slade with a baseball bat* HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT THAT KISS? JUST TEN MORE SECONDS AND I WOULD'VE BEEN SATISFIED!**_

_**Mongoose out.**_


End file.
